Dewi Air dan Bocah Telur
by Aquair
Summary: "Hei, Naruto," ujarku, teringat suatu dongeng. "Jika ada yang memberiku minum saat ini juga, kalau laki-laki jelas akan kujadikan saudara." "Kalau perempuan?" "Lihat-lihat." Saat itulah seorang dewi muncul di hadapanku. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Dewi Air dan Bocah Telur**

**Rating : T**

**Characters / pairings : Sasuke / Hinata**

**Genre : Humor / Romance**

**Warnings : AU. OOC.**

**Summary: "Hei, Naruto," ujarku, teringat suatu dongeng. "Jika ada yang memberiku minum saat ini juga, kalau laki-laki jelas akan kujadikan saudara." "Kalau perempuan?" "Lihat-lihat." Saat itulah seorang dewi muncul di hadapanku**. **AU**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya.**

…

**Chapter 1**

…

_**Cerita Sasuke**_

Kalau ada hal yang paling kubenci, itu adalah belanja. Bukan sembarang belanja. Kalau aku sendiri, aku akan langsung membeli barang yang kuinginkan dan memang kubutuhkan. Tapi yang paling tidak kusukai sebenarnya adalah mengantar ibuku belanja.

Ibuku wanita mungil. Tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa dibalik figurnya yang demikian, ibuku memiliki stamina yang mengerikan. Dia kuat mengitari _one-stop-shopping mall_ di tempat kami. _Konoha Town Square_ terdiri dari banyak pertokoan, dan bagaikan peri bertubuh ringan, ibu hinggap di satu toko kemudian berada di toko lain. Dan siapa yang harus membawakan belanjaan? Tentu saja aku! Boleh saja aku anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan kuat, tapi diseret kesana kemari di mall membuat staminaku kalah. Luar biasa melelahkan.

Seperti sore itu. Ayah, ibu, aku dan Naruto berangkat menuju _Konoha Town Square_. Ayah jarang mengantar ibu ke toko-toko karena punya tujuan sendiri. Tidak ada yang berani menggugat kepala keluarga kami itu. Ibu juga tidak keberatan.

Sebelum berangkat aku sudah memperingatkan teman pirangku itu. "Makanlah sekenyang mungkin dan minumlah sebanyak mungkin."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Supaya kuat mengantar ibuku nanti," jawabku setengah menggerutu.

Naruto terkekeh, membuat matanya menyipit dan goresan di pipinya makin tampak, membuatnya makin mirip rubah. "Jangan khawatir, aku kuat!" balasnya seraya menepuk dada.

"Hn. Kau belum tahu," balasku.

Benar saja. Aku dan Naruto jadi kuli angkat. Kami menyusuri lantai dua dan tiga, dengan tangan penuh menjinjing tas belanjaan. Baru satu setengah jam berlalu tapi rasanya makanan dan minuman yang masuk ke perutku sudah terbakar jadi tenaga. Sekarang tenagaku habis tak tersisa. Yang mengagumkan, ibuku masih terlihat ceria dan sudah merencanakan akan menyusuri _underground mall_.

"Ibu sudah janjian dengan tetangga kita akan belanja ke hypermart," cetus ibu memberitahu.

Hatiku mencelos. Di sebelahku Naruto bahkan mengeluh "Oh my God. Please give me strength" keras-keras. Mulutnya komat-kamit dan tangannya ditepuk di atas kepala. Walau aku ingin melakukan hal seperti itu, naluri Uchihaku melarangnya. Sama seperti Uchiha lainnya, aku, Sasuke Uchiha punya manner yang jauh lebih baik di atas rata-rata orang kebanyakan. Aku yakin wajahku terlihat pasif meski dalam hati mengeluh.

"Tante Mikoto, bagaimana kalau kami menunggu di sini?" usul Naruto penuh harap. Diam-diam aku setuju dengannya.

"Tapi kita masih harus mengantar ibu ketemu tetangga," kataku, teringat ucapan ibu.

"Tak usah," tolak ibu. "Kalian tunggu saja di sini. Ibu akan segera ke hypermart karena mereka sudah menunggu di sana."

Akhirnya aku dan Naruto duduk di depan toko buku, di dekat rail. Ibuku menuruni eskalator di samping kami. Tas-tas belanjaan tertata rapi di kanan kiri kaki kami.

"_Unbelievable! She's as strong as a rock. Even stronger, I think_," desah Naruto seraya geleng-geleng.

"_She is_," balasku pendek. "_Every Uchiha is, in fact_."

"_Except you_," Naruto nyengir.

Kupelototi dia.

Sungguh, hari itu energiku benar-benar terkuras, lebih dari biasanya. Bahkan Naruto, yang kata ayahnya adalah _a ball of energy_, ikutan terkulai. Bocah yang biasanya ceria dengan energi yang tak pernah habis sekarang kalah oleh ibuku.

"Aku haus," kataku. Keliling mall tidak membuatku lapar, melainkan haus luar biasa.

"_Me too_."

"Naruto, belikan minuman."

"Di lantai dua ini, dimana ada yang jual minum?"

"Hn, tak ada. Kau turun saja di eskalator ini, beli minum, terus kembali ke sini."

"Teme! _Do it yourself_!"

Sayangnya aku sudah tak kuat jalan. Di mall ini tiap lantai hanya memiliki dua eskalator, satu untuk turun ke lantai di bawahnya dan satu untuk naik ke lantai berikut. Sayangnya, dua eskalator itu tidak berdekatan, melainkan berada di masing-masing ujung keseluruhan lantai. Saat ini, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku lebih loyo.

Di depan kami segerombolan orang asing lewat, keluar dari toko buku. Mereka bermata terang , berambut pirang dan coklat dengan kulit putih pucat.

"Hei, Naruto, siapa tahu mereka punya minum. Mereka temanmu, kan?" kataku, menunjuk mereka.

Naruto meninju lenganku. Mungkin karena kehausan sepertiku, tinjunya tak terasa sakit. "Teme! Tidak semua orang asing itu temanku!" serunya kesal.

"Hn."

Naruto adalah anak blasteran. Ayahnya orang Amerika yang memiliki darah Jepang mengalir di tubuhnya. Mr Minato Kamikaze, ayahnya, mengajar Bahasa Inggris di sekolah kami. Naruto memiliki banyak teman, baik kawan Jepang mau pun asing.

Aku benar-benar kehausan sampai-sampai kupikir aku sudah mengalami dehidrasi. Menyiksa sekali. Di depan kami, ada seorang anak kecil berjalan bersama ayahnya. Gadis cilik itu dengan nikmatnya meneguk isi jus kalengan di tangan mungilnya. Tanpa bisa kutahan, mataku mengikuti bocah kecil itu, ingin ngiler melihatnya dengan ceria dan tanpa rasa berdosa minum jus di depanku. Walaupun saat itu juga aku berpikir, memproduksi air liur pun aku tak sanggup. Bahkan ada pikiran gila di kepalaku: kalau ayah anak perempuan itu menoleh dan melirik kami, kemudian menyuruh anaknya memberi minumannya, dengan sukarela aku akan menerima.

"Hei, Naruto," ujarku, teringat suatu dongeng. "Kalau ada yang memberiku minum saat ini juga, kalau laki-laki jelas akan kujadikan saudara."

Naruto menoleh, bengong kemudian tertawa lemah. "Lho, Itachi mau dikemanakan?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk kakak laki-lakiku.

"Itachi tetap jadi saudara pertama," timpalku.

"Kalau perempuan?" Naruto benar-benar nyengir.

Aku menarik bibirku sedikit. "Kalau perempuan, yah, lihat-lihat…" jawabku dengan nada menggantung.

"Lihat-lihat? _Well_…"

"Kalau masih kecil, kujadikan adik," lanjutku. "Kalau cantik, bakal kupertimbangkan jadi pacarku."

Naruto geleng-geleng. Wajah anehnya tampak geli. "_Promise_?"

"_Promise_."

Tentu saja aku tidak serius. Saat itu rasa hausku sudah mencapai titik ekstrim sampai-sampai imajinasiku juga ekstrim. Tak dinyana saat itulah keajaiban terjadi.

Seorang gadis menghampiri kami. Aku tak menyadarinya sampai dia duduk dan pandangannya selevel denganku dan Naruto. Tanpa berkata-kata, dia tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan dua botol minuman dingin. Aku tak ingat apa yang dikatakannya. Pikiranku mendadak kosong. Yang pasti, ketika dia menjulurkan botol minuman padaku, aku refleks menerimanya, seolah-olah itu hal yang wajar. Setelah kuteguk isinya sampai setengah, barulah aku menyadari bahwa seharusnya aku tidak boleh menerima minuman atau makanan dari orang asing. Barulah setelah rasa hausku sirna, akal sehatku mulai jalan. Bagaimana kalau ternyata dalam minuman itu ada racun atau jampi-jampi pemikat supaya aku mau ikut dengannya dan tanpa menyadari bahwa aku sudah diculik?

Aku hendak menanyai siapa dia dan apa maksudnya. Tapi kemudian suaraku tercekat di kerongkongan.

Pantulan cahaya membentuk halo di rambut indigo cewek yang tak kukenal itu. Wajahnya putih, seputih yang biasanya diiklankan di media. Memandangnya membuat sejuk hati, tenggorokan dan mulutku yang sempat kehausan sampai kering kerontang. Lagi-lagi aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Hal yang nyaris tak pernah terjadi.

Wajah teduhnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan malu-malu.

Seperdetik kemudian aku teringat janjiku. Tiba-tiba, pemikiran menjadikannya seseorang yang istimewa muncul dengan kuat di kepalaku. Bagiku, dialah Dewi Air yang sudah menyelamatkanku. Dewi cantik yang menolongku dari rasa haus yang mencekik. Kalau ini bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama, aku tak tahu lagi. Otakku yang super pintar pun tak menemukan jawabannya.

…

**TBC**

Selamat membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Dewi Air dan Bocah Telur**

**Rating : T**

**Characters / pairings : Sasuke / Hinata**

**Genre : Humor / Romance**

**Warnings : AU. OOC.**

**Summary: "Hei, Naruto," ujarku, teringat suatu dongeng. "Jika ada yang memberiku minum saat ini juga, kalau laki-laki jelas akan kujadikan saudara." "Kalau perempuan?" "Lihat-lihat." Saat itulah seorang dewi muncul di hadapanku**. **AU**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya.**

…

**Chapter 2**

…

_**Cerita Hinata**_

Mikoto Uchiha, tante yang tinggal tepat di sebelah rumah kami, mengajak ibuku belanja. Tapi sebelumnya, dia berkata bahwa anaknya dan temannya sedang menunggunya sambil kehausan. Ketika wanita cantik itu menyebut nama 'Naruto', segera saja ada tombol klik di kepalaku. Aku tahu Naruto. Dia teman sebangkuku.

Mikoto-san ingin membeli minum dulu untuk Sasuke dan Naruto sebelum dia berbelanja. Kasihan kalau dia akan bolak-balik ke lantai atas kemudian kembali lagi, aku menawarkan diri untuk membeli minum. Aku tak ikut menemani ibu dan dia belanja.

Begitu menginjakkan kaki dari eskalator dan memutar kepala mencari-cari, aku segera menemukan dua cowok yang dimaksud. Susah untuk tidak mengenali mereka berdua meski ada banyak tas di sekitar kaki mereka.

Naruto terlihat cerah dan terang, entah itu karena rambut pirangnya atau apa. Yang satunya, yang kuduga kuat adalah anak Mikoto-san , terlihat gelap karena rambut hitamnya. Seperti deskripsi tetanggaku itu, mereka terlihat lesu. Benar-benar mengenaskan.

Naruto bersuka cita ketika menyambut minuman yang kuberikan. Dengan wajah berseri-seri, dia meneguk minumnya. "_Thanks, Hinata. You're our savior_," tandasnya penuh terima kasih. Matanya memujaku.

Aku tersenyum. "_You're welcome_," balasku.

Naruto bocah menyenangkan. Dia ramah dan suka bercerita. Meski kami sama-sama murid baru di kelas sepuluh, tak ada rasa canggung di antara kami. Sampai _Junior High_, aku bersekolah di daerah lain, menemani Neji. Sepupuku itu anak tunggal. Karena ada dua anak perempuan di keluarga kami –aku dan adikku Hanabi- orang tuaku membolehkanku tinggal bersama keluarga sepupuku. Barulah ketika aku akan masuk _Senior High_, aku kembali ke rumah orang tuaku.

Kalau Naruto berterima kasih, lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Dia minum kemudian berwajah berkeriut. Tapi tiba-tiba, dia menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya dengan mata terbelalak. Seperti melihat hantu kemudian terpaku. Bocah aneh!

Aku duduk di sebelah Naruto.

_ "W-what's your name?"_

Aku dan Naruto serempak menoleh. Aku agak terkejut. Baru kali ini ada yang menanyakan namaku dalam bahasa asing, diluar sekolah. Dilihat dari mana pun juga, penampilanku tidak mencerminkan warga asing. "Hinata," jawabku singkat, masih terperangah.

_ "Where do you live?"_

Sasuke tampak penasaran. Aku heran campur geli karena melihat ekspresinya. Matanya masih melebar dan berkaca-kaca. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Aku merasa risih karenanya.

Naruto terbahak. "_Moron_! Hinata kan tetanggamu sendiri. Rumahnya tepat di sebelahmu," gelaknya.

Yang menakjubkan, Sasuke kelihatan terpana.

"Iya," kataku akhirnya. "Meski keluargaku sudah beberapa saat menempati rumah yang sekarang, aku barusan saja pindah. Kembali ke rumah, maksudku. Makanya kita tidak kenal," tuturku. Tidak ada gunanya menjelaskan panjang lebar, batinku, jadi aku tak menambahkan apa-apa lagi.

"Tapi kami kenal, lho," seru Naruto usil. Dia meringis sebelum menghabiskan minumnya. "Hinata teman sebangkuku. _Anyway, thanks again_." Naruto mengangkat botolnya yang kosong. Aku lupa memberitahunya bahwa seharusnya dia berterima kasih pada Mikoto-san karena sebenarnya minuman itu dibeli dengan uangnya.

…

Menyenangkan sekali berteman dengan Naruto. Selain karena anaknya supel dan tidak membosankan, aku juga bisa belajar Bahasa Inggris langsung dari penutur aslinya. Kurasa, kemampuanku jauh meningkat dibanding sebelum aku bertemu dengannya dan hanya belajar bahasa asing tersebut secara pasif. Tapi tak hanya untukku, memiliki anak yang bisa bahasa nasional dan bahasa asing sekaligus di kelas juga mendorong anak-anak lain untuk lebih termotivasi belajar. Kalau ngobrol dengan Naruto, aku dan teman-teman menggunakan dua bahasa.

Saat istirahat, aku bermaksud membuang beberapa kertas yang tidak kugunakan lagi. Saat itulah Sasuke masuk kelasku. Dia bicara sebentar dengan salah satu temanku sebelum menghampiriku. Tetanggaku itu berada di kelas lain. Kadang kami ngobrol di sekolah, tapi aku nyaris tak pernah menjumpainya kalau sudah berada di lingkungan rumah.

Aku masih mengacuhkannya sampai dia berdiri di sampingku.

"Hai," sapanya.

"Hai juga," balasku lambat-lambat. Semenjak perkenalan kami di Konoha Town Square, kami memang berteman.

"_Here, this is for you_," katanya kaku. Dia menyodorkan sebuah balon biru.

Aku mengerjabkan mata, tak percaya. "Ini?" ulangku.

"_Yes_," ucapnya singkat.

Sungguh, aku tak mengerti kenapa dia memberiku sebuah balon di pagi hari itu. Tapi karena aku dididik untuk selalu menghargai pemberian orang lain meski aku tak suka, kuterima saja benda agak lonjong berwarna biru tua itu.

_"Thank you."_

_ "You're welcome."_

Entah karena pengaruh Naruto atau bukan, akhirnya aku, Naruto dan Sasuke mulai terbiasa bercakap-cakap dalam bahasa Inggris sedikit-sedikit. Awalnya itu agak canggung.

Perasaan yang sama dengan yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku merasa kikuk berdiri di dekatnya dengan tangan menggenggam sebuah balon.

"Kau suka biru?" tanya Sasuke.

"Erm…" Sebenarnya tidak, tapi aku tak mungkin mengatakannya setelah dia memberiku sesuatu.

"Warnanya hampir sama seperti warna rambutmu," cetusnya.

"Ah, iya…" Tidak sebenarnya. Aku bukan anak yang bodoh, tapi jujur saja, menerima kejutan merupakan kelemahanku. Rasanya seperti ada yang putus di kepalaku sehingga aku jadi tergagap dan yang kukatakan keluar berbeda dari apa yang kupikirkan.

Sasuke menarik sedikit bibirnya. Bagi orang yang tidak tahu, hal itu tak membawa perubahan berarti pada wajahnya. Tapi Naruto memberitahuku bahwa itulah cara Sasuke tersenyum. Tipis sekali sampai nyaris tak kelihatan.

Bocah berambut hitam itu meninggalkan kelas tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku bahkan tak sempat bertanya kenapa dia memberiku balon!

Kutimang benda itu sekali lagi, kemudian menjepit ujungnya di sela-sela mejaku dan meja Naruto. Bangku kami pasti terlihat aneh karena ada sebuah balon menyembul dari bagian tengahnya.

"Kau masih menyimpan balon dari masa orientasi siswa kemarin?" tanya Naruto tak percaya saat dia melihatnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Ini dari Sasuke."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak tahu," jawabku jujur.

Naruto terlihat berpikir kemudian mengangkat bahu.

Teman-teman sekelasku juga menanyaiku soal balon itu. Kujawab, benda itu dari temanku di kelas lain. Tak ingin menimbulkan gosip, aku tak mengatakan kalau itu dari Sasuke. Aneh, kan, kalau ada cowok memberikan balon pada seorang cewek tanpa alasan?

Balon biru yang kata Sasuke mirip dengan rambutku (tapi tidak) itu bertahan sampai keesokan hari. Esoknya, aku menerima beberapa balon dari teman laki-lakiku. Bahkan aku menerima balon dari cowok tak kukenal. Kuterima saja hadiah itu. Ada tiga balon di celah bangkuku dan Naruto, dan beberapa di kolong mejaku.

"Aku tak ingin menerima balon lagi," keluhku pelan. Aku memang senang menerima hadiah, tapi aku tak tahan lagi dengan benda-benda elastis yang kini nyaris memenuhi mejaku.

Naruto menepuk lenganku. "Ya, itu resiko," ujarnya dengan nada simpatik.

"Resiko apa?" tanyaku masam.

"Masa tak tahu? Resiko jadi anak cantik. Bahkan Sasuke bilang kau cantik. _That's saying something_ karena si Teme itu biasanya bermulut tajam dan tak pernah memuji orang lain," gerutu Naruto.

Wajahku memerah. Aku jadi tersipu. Sejak beberapa waktu lalu aku kerap mendengar pujian macam ini dialamatkan padaku, padahal aku tak tahu apa yang mereka sebut cantik dariku. Menurutku wajahku biasa saja dan kulitku terlalu pucat. Mungkin itu karena rambut panjangku. Aku terlalu malu untuk bertanya. Aku tak ingin disangka sombong.

"_Hinata, do you want me to throw them away_?" tanya Naruto, menawarkan. Nadanya diwarnai frustasi.

Aku membuka mulut tapi lidahku tak berkata apa pun. Aku baru sadar, bahwa pasti balon-balon itu mengganggu Naruto. Dia kesulitan menulis dan bingung meletakkan buku-bukunya di meja karena tempat yang tersisa begitu sempit, termakan oleh keberadaan para balon. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"_Okay_," aku membolehkan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, seolah lega. Dia mencabut benda pengganggu itu dan keluar kelas.

Siangnya, Sasuke ke kelas kami. Wajahnya tampak agak marah dan muram. "Kau buang balon dariku?" tanyanya langsung.

Sejujurnya, aku ngeri melihatnya seperti itu. Belum sempat aku menjawab, Naruto menyahut, "Aku yang buang."

"Kenapa?" tuntut Sasuke. Saat itu dia berdiri, sedang aku dan Naruto duduk di bangku beton di pojok koridor kelas. Dari sudut pandangku, tubuhnya yang menjulang mengirimkan sinyal mengintimidasi.

"Terlalu banyak," jawab Naruto ringan. "Hinata punya banyak balon. Tidak hanya kamu yang ngasih dia," celotehnya.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar takut melihat wajah Sasuke. Seram sekali. Auranya gelap. "Kau dapat banyak balon?" alihnya padaku.

Aku mengangguk cepat, bingung dan cemas jadi satu. Aku tak suka melihat orang marah.

Sasuke mengalihkan matanya pada Naruto. "Balon dariku jangan dibuang, dong!" gertaknya.

Naruto naik pitam. "_Why_? Cepat atau lambat balonmu akan kempes, kok," balasnya.

"Kau!"

"Bugger off!" pekik Naruto.

Suara langkah berat mendekat. "Naruto! _No swearing or cursing_!"

Kami bertiga kaget. Ayah Naruto, Mr Minato Namikaze, menghampiri kami dengan wajah tegas.

"D-dad!" cicit Naruto. Wajahnya yang tadinya kesal berubah takut.

Naruto bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan ayahnya. Mereka sama-sama berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Tetapi, menurutku si ayah masih jauh lebih tampan dari anaknya.

"_Detention_," ujar Mr Namikaze datar.

"_Dad, you can't punish me_!" rengek Naruto.

"_I can_! Kau tahu peraturan sekolah kita melarang siswanya berkata kotor. Suaramu keras sekali."

"_I didn't break any rule. Besides, rules were made to be broken."_

_ "No, rules are there for reasons."_

Sasuke melambai lesu dan menyapa Mr Namikaze, "Sir," sebelum berbalik.

"Oh," erang Naruto. "_He looked dejected. I feel guilty_." Sang ayah menepuk punggungnya dan menyeretnya pergi. "_I will apologize to him later_."

_"You should. Now, tidy up the teacher's office."_

_ "Dad!"_

_ "Or, should I give you points? Call me 'Sir' while we're at school!"_

Mereka berdua pergi menjauh.

Guru Bahasa Inggrisku itu memang tegas. Meski itu anaknya sendiri, dia memperlakukan Naruto sebagaimana dia memperlakukan siswa lain.

Aku tak mengerti semua yang mereka bicarakan. Telingaku menangkap kata '_apologize'_, jadi aku menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto akan meminta maaf pada Sasuke nanti.

Saat bel pulang berdentang, Naruto cepat-cepat menghambur keluar kelas. _"See you tomorrow,"_ serunya sebelum berlari. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah balon kuning menyala, lengkap dengan pegangannya yang terbuat dari sedotan murah yang biasanya kutemui di kantin.

Aku menjumpai mereka di dekat gerbang. Naruto menjelaskan sesuatu pada Sasuke sambil memaksa Sasuke supaya menerima balonnya. Sasuke mendorong si balon, tidak mau. Ketika aku mendekat, tetanggaku itu melihatku. Ajaibnya, dia kemudian merebut si balon. Wajah pucatnya tak lagi kecut. Naruto tampak lega.

"Hinata," panggilnya. "Ini, untukmu."

Untung saja aku tidak melongo. Balon yang sudah susah-susah ditiup Naruto dan diberikan padanya sebagai ungkapan permintaan maaf malah sekarang diberikan padaku. Naruto hendak protes sebelum Sasuke mengirimkan _Death Glare_-nya. Naruto tak berkutik.

Kali ini aku menerima balon kuning itu. Tidak bijak kalau aku menolak dan cerita pada Sasuke bahwa tadinya Naruto bersusah payah titip balon pada staf sekolah yang hendak ke toko bangunan untuk membeli keperluan sekolah.

Aku tak mempedulikan tatapan orang di sepanjang jalan pulang. Aku tak menyalahkan mereka kalau mereka berpikir, aneh sekali ada seorang siswi membawa sebuah balon saat pulang, apalagi si siswi itu bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku tak bertanya kenapa Sasuke memberiku balon dan marah ketika Naruto membuangnya. Mungkin dia memberiku sesuatu karena aku teman sekaligus tetangganya.

Sampai di rumah, kuberikan balon itu pada Hanabi, yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

…

**TBC**

**A / N: Iya, nama Minato memang salah di chapter satu. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Terima kasih teman-teman sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya. Bagian 'Telur' memang belum muncul tapi saya tak akan mengubah judul cerita ini jadi _Dewi Air dan Bocah Balon_, kok. Tak akan. **

**Selamat membaca.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Dewi Air dan Bocah Telur**

**Rating : T**

**Characters / pairings : Sasuke / Hinata**

**Genre : Humor / Romance**

**Warnings : AU. OOC.**

**Summary: "Hei, Naruto," ujarku, teringat suatu dongeng. "Jika ada yang memberiku minum saat ini juga, kalau laki-laki jelas akan kujadikan saudara." "Kalau perempuan?" "Lihat-lihat." Saat itulah seorang dewi muncul di hadapanku**. **AU**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya.**

…

**Chapter 3**

…

_**Cerita Sasuke**_

Aku percaya semuanya butuh proses. Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi secara instan. Kecuali saat aku belajar dan menerima pelajaran. Itu perkecualian karena aku terlahir dengan otak yang jenius sehingga secepat kilat aku mampu memahami materi pelajaran, tanpa kesulitan.

Seandainya kemarin-kemarin ada yang berkata mereka jatuh hati pada seseorang pada pandangan pertama, tanpa banyak berpikir aku akan langsung mencemoh. Nyatanya sekarang, aku mengalaminya sendiri.

Gadis yang mencuri hatiku secara instan ternyata tetanggaku sendiri. Wajar saja kalau aku langsung naksir padanya saat pertama kali melihatnya. Wajar saja jika gadis itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Dia gadis berparas lembut dan kalem, berambut panjang dan tampak feminin.

Aku termakan omonganku sendiri. Saat aku dan Naruto sedang haus luar biasa, aku berkata padanya bahwa aku akan memberi apresiasi pada siapa pun yang menyelamatkan kerongkonganku. Tak disangka, penyelamat kami adalah Hinata. Aku menyebutnya penyelamat, karena tanpa diminta dan tanpa aku cerita, dia memberiku minum. Aku rela dia jadi orang spesialku.

Pantang bagiku, Sasuke Uchiha, untuk menarik kata-kata yang sudah terlanjur terucap dari mulutku.

Karena Hinata bukan anak kecil, dan bisa masuk kandidat sebagai orang dengan posisi istimewa buatku, aku setia dengan ucapanku.

Tentu saja aku harus beraksi. _Actions speak louder than words_. Karena itulah aku harus segera bertindak.

Saat aku lewat di depan Ruang OSIS, aku melihat seplastik balon. Mendadak aku dapat ide. Kegiatan belajar mengajar memang baru dimulai beberapa saat. Minggu kemarin saja aku dan murid kelas sepuluh lain baru selesai masa orientasi. Salah satu tugas kami adalah membawa balon dari rumah, warnanya sesuai dengan jurusan kami. Karenanya aku tak heran kalau saat itu di ruangan yang barusan kulewati itu masih teronggok sisa balon cadangan yang diberikan oleh teman-temanku.

Aku minta salah satu balon yang ada. Anak OSIS tak keberatan. Mereka malah dengan senang hati membolehkan kalau aku ingin meminta banyak. Hanya ada beberapa warna di sana. Kupilih warna biru karena gradasinya tidak membuat mata sakit. Kubawa balon itu untuk diisi udara di bengkel.

Kuberikan balon itu pada Hinata. Ide memberikan bunga pada seorang gadis sudah pasaran. Terlalu lumrah. Aku senang saat Hinata mau menerimanya. Tapi, aku benar-benar kecewa ketika melihat balon yang kuberikan teronggok pasrah di tempat sampah. Aku marah saat Naruto berkata dialah yang membuangnya. Aku lebih murka lagi saat tahu bahwa Hinata tak hanya menerima balon dariku. Rupanya ideku dicuri oleh orang lain. Aku sebal. Tapi, wajar sih, soalnya Hinata memang cantik. Tak hanya aku yang memperhatikannya.

Sayang sekali aku dan Hinata tidak sekelas. Tapi, dari sisi positifnya, aku jadi tak bosan. Meski rumah kami bersebelahan, aku nyaris tak pernah melihatnya. Aku sibuk belajar dan dia, kata ibuku, sibuk membantu ibunya dan bermain dengan adiknya. Benar-benar cewek rumahan dan feminin. Tipe impianku.

"_Sasuke, why did you give her my balloon_?" protes Naruto saat aku main ke rumahnya. Aku terus memilih DVD yang akan kupinjam tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaannya. Teman pirangku itu punya banyak sekali koleksi film.

"Hn!" jawabku acuh.

"_Why_?" tuntutnya menyebalkan.

"_Because that's already mine. You gave it to me, so I could do anything with it_," balasku.

Naruto mencibir. "Teme!"

Mr Namikaze tersenyum ketika masuk kamar Naruto dan melihatku. "_So, you two are in good term again?"_

"_Yes, Sir_," ujarku sopan. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang berisik, sang ayah kalem dan kharismatik, menimbulkan rasa hormat pada siapa pun yang berinteraksi dengannya. Aku segan padanya. Selain karena laki-laki itu ayah temanku, dia juga guruku.

_ "Did he apologize?"_ tanyanya sambil duduk di kasur dan mengacak rambut Naruto yang terlihat selembut bulu landak.

"_I did_!" seru Naruto kencang saat aku diam saja. Rupanya dia khawatir tindakan diamku diartikan negatif oleh ayahnya, bahwa dia belum minta maaf.

Aku menyeringai di balik punggung Mr Namikaze.

Naruto melotot, jengkel. Tiba-tiba, wajahnya menyeringai jahil. "_Dad, Sasuke has a crush on Hinata."_

"_He does_?" Mr Namikaze melihatku. Secuil senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Aku diam saja, menggali arti '_crush'_ di kepalaku.

_"That's puppy love, right?"_

_"I'm neither a puppy nor a dog_!" elakku, tahu arti _puppy_ dan _dog_.

Naruto malah cekikikan.

"Jangan begitu!" tegur ayahnya. "Suatu saat kau akan mengalaminya."

Mereka bercakap-cakap dalam Bahasa Inggris dan aku kembali memilih film.

…

Aku menarik keranjang ungu muda ke ruang tengah. Bisa dibilang, keranjang itu beserta isinya adalah hartaku saat ini. Pemberian itu dari Kakashi Hatake, sepupu jauhku. Kami dekat. Dia sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri –selain Itachi tentunya. Karena itu, aku benar-benar sedih ketika dia harus melanjutkan studinya ke luar negeri. Sebelum berangkat, dia memberiku barang-barangnya, yang dia rasa terlalu berat untuk dibawa dan bisa didapatkannya di tempat belajarnya. Aku senang campur sedih. Senang menerima pemberiannya, sekaligus sedih karena kepergiannya.

Aku belum sempat mengeluarkan apa pun ketika Itachi mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. Temanku itu membawa semangkuk sup.

"Mikoto-san ada? Ini sup dari ibuku," ujarnya manis. Gadis itu memang manis, dengan baju rumahan dan rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir kuda. Gambar yang sempurna.

Rasa sesak karena menyadari bahwa aku masih akan lama lagi sebelum bertemu Kakashi perlahan menguap saat aku melihat Hinata. Aku bangkit dari karpet dan mengantarnya ke dapur. Ibuku menerima sup Hinata dan balas memberinya sekantung jeruk.

"Kau sedang apa tadi?" tanya Hinata.

"Melihat-lihat," gumamku ambigu. "Hn. Ayo, kutunjukkan sesuatu," ujarku.

Hinata mengikutiku. Dia meletakkan kantung jeruknya di sebelahnya. "Apa?"

"Barang-barang dari sepupuku," jawabku, tiba-tiba merasa senang. Kalau aku yang membolak-balik buku-buku Kakashi –yang sekarang jadi milikku- sendirian, aku merasa susah. Entah kenapa, membongkar-bongkar isi keranjang itu bersama Hinata malah membuatku gembira.

"Peta?!" Hinata berseru. Gadis itu takjub saat kugelar peta Benua Amerika. "Wow," desahnya.

Aku jadi bersemangat. Kukeluarkan isi yang lain.

"Apa ini?" Hinata ikut bersemangat.

"Kartu indeks."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kartu perpus, atau belajar huruf Hiragana atau Katakana. Atau _reminder_. Atau apa pun yang ingin kau tulis."

"Masa? Aku tak pernah belajar pakai kartu indeks."

"Untuk mengajari bahasa Jepang pada warga asing. Sepupuku pernah bekerja sebagai tutor untuk orang asing yang tinggal di Tokyo," uraiku.

Hinata tertarik dengan tumpukan kertas kecil warna-warni. "Itu _post-it_. Tahu, kan?" ujarku. Ternyata gadis bermata nyaris putih itu tidak tahu.

Kami menghabiskan waktu membuka peta Amerika, Jepang dan peta lokal, mencoba _post-it_, meneliti _reward stickers_ dan _motivational stickers_, menyebut warna dan bentuk dari kartu dan berdebat apakah benda kotak beludru berwarna hitam yang kelihatan mewah ini adalah tempat kartu nama atau tempat koin. Tapi yang paling menarik baginya adalah globe plastik yang bisa ditiup dan dikempeskan. Kawanku itu memutar-mutar benda bulat yang barusan kupompa itu. Kutunjukkan di belahan bumi mana Kakashi sekarang berada.

"Barang-barang ini menakjubkan," pujinya tulus.

Aku setuju. "Kakashi bilang, kita bisa mendapatkan semua ini di toko buku."

"Sepertinya aku tak teliti saat main ke sana. Benda-benda ini terlewatkan olehku," katanya.

Kakashi memang meninggalkan banyak barang, mulai dari peta, _index cards, butterfly clips, post-it_, globe, buku tulis, _block note, sharpie_ bahkan sampai benda kecil seperti penghapus dan pensil.

Baru kusadari bahwa aku menyukai perasaan berbagi cerita dan mengomentari _stationary_ dengan Hinata. Itachi memang kakak yang hebat, tapi kadang komentarnya terlalu dewasa dan tidak menyisakan ruang untuk berdebat. Aku memberi Hinata sebungkus _index cards_, beberapa _butterfly clip_ dan satu pak _post-it_.

"Ja-jangan! Ini kan benda berharga," tolaknya.

"Aku punya banyak. Dan lagi, aku tak butuh sebanyak ini," tangkisku.

Akhirnya dia menerimanya. "Kalau habis, aku ingin membeli _post-it_ seperti ini," tukasnya malu-malu. Dia memang terlihat suka dengan _post-it_ warna-warni yang ngejreng itu.

"Akan kuantar kalau beli," ujarku sigap, menawarkan diri.

Hinata menatapku, berbinar-binar.

Kalau memberi sesuatu pada orang yang kau taksir rasanya bisa sebahagia ini, aku rela memberikan banyak _stationary_ pada Hinata.

Malamnya, Itachi menunjukkan beberapa foto di laptopnya. "Fotomu dan Hinata. kuambil saat kalian sibuk bercengkerama seolah-olah dunia milik kalian. Yang lain nyewa semua," tukasnya.

Aku tak protes fotoku diambil diam-diam. Dalam foto-foto itu, aku dan Hinata tampak akrab.

"Wajahmu berbeda sekali, _Little Brother_," cetus Itachi, menggodaku. "Seperti orang yang dapat uang satu milyar. Atau, seperti orang sedang pe-de-ka-te."

Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa protes atau menyangkal kata-kata Yang Mulia Itachi. Kukopi foto-foto itu.

Aku segera membuka laptopku dan mengirim email pada Kakashi.

_ "Kakashi, terima kasih sudah memberiku banyak stationary. Hadiahmu berguna sekali."_

Pemberian Kakashi membuatku dan Hinata jadi dekat.

…

**TBC**

**A/N : Terima kasih teman-teman sudah membaca dan memberikan respons terhadap cerita ini. _Stay with me, okay? See you_.**


End file.
